Courting Alice
by AdictedlyGinger56
Summary: Alice fem!England is finally at the age where she is to be married off. Arthur returns home for her courting ceremony and bring's with him two men who would love to have Alice for their own. Who will win her heart?
1. Brother Is Home

Alice sat quietly listening to Madame Allard go on and on about how a lady should never slouch. It seemed like a rather pointless lesson for her to go over, but with the courting ceremony drawing closer and closer Cathrine was drilling posture and lady like mannerisms into her head.

"Are you listening?" Alice turned her head away from the window back to her teacher. The woman was tall, dressed in a high collared dress. It bound in her stomach and pushed her breast forward. Her thick french accent drove Alice nut's yet, she nodded with a pleasant smile causing her to go on.

Alice let her eyes wander back to the outside world. Living with the royal family had it's ups and downs. One, she got the most beautiful view of the Thames river from her room. She could watch the water dance and twinkle under the sunlight and at night, when the dark grey water's rested and slept under the moonlight she would follow in it's example sleeping peacefully through the night.

Today she felt her heart and head were preoccupied. The letter had said today. Today was the day Arthur was coming home. Today he would be back from school in Paris and he would be bringing with him two friends. She would get to hug him once again and play the violin for him. He would shower her with praise and remind her that she wasn't alone in this world.

The sharp crack of of a ruler against her thigh made Alice jump. A very angry Madame Allard looked down at Alice. Alice gulped slightly as she was pulled to her feet by her arm. Madame Allard looked at her sternly and Alice knew she was in for a lashing when the sound of trumpet's blared outside. Alice ripped her arm away from her teacher and she rushed to the window. Coming through the gate was a carriage.

"Arthur!" Alice cried rushing from the room. She ignored the yelling of Madame Allard from behind her as she rushed down the stairs. She nearly tripped a maid but kept going. She had to get to Arthur before any of the others.

"Mon cher zhe land is beautiful,"Francis stated as he stepped out of the carriage behind Arthur. Arthur looked across the grass to the grand door's and lead inside. The guards looked at him with their usual blank expression's. He was home.

"Yeah, there's nothing like this where I come from,"Alfred said in amazement. Arthur turned to his two friends and smiled.

"Come, let's get inside be-"

"Arthur!" Alice yelled as she rushed out the open doors and down the steps towards her brother. Arthur spun quickly to look at her with a smile. He held out his arms as she drew near and gathered her up in a tight hug. The should of her quick breath mixed with his chuckle made the two smile at each other.

"Arthur I've missed you. It's terribly boring here with out you,"She stated as he put his arm around her waist and turned her to face the two gentlemen.

"Alice, these are my friend's Francis Bonnefoy and Alfred Jones. They are visitor's from school and will both be courting you,"He said with a sweet smile. Alice blushed softly as she pulled away from his grip.

"Arthur why didn't you tell me that in the letter I'm not dressed for men to court me,"She said with a stern look. Arthur chuckled softly smoothing her pigtails.

"Alice, your a Kirkland your always beautiful,"He said with a smile as Alice rolled her eyes and turned to the two men.

"Hello, my name is Alice Kirkland it is a pleasure to meet you,"She said with a small curtsey.

Francis was the first to move toward her. His curly blonde hair was tired back with a red silk ribbon and he wore a simple tan jacket over a tight fitting white shirt with simple ruffles down the chest and at the selves. He wore dark brown breeches with socks that left a little bit of skin showing.

"Alice is a beautiful name mon chere,"He said taking her hand and kissing it. His lips were soft against Alice's skin. She smiled sweetly as he stood back up and smiled at her.

"Thank you Mr. Bonnefoy,"She said as she turned her attention to Alfred. He smiled gently and bowed. He wasn't dressed as fancy as Francis in any sense. He wore a grey jacket with a pain white shirt, no ruffles, his breeches were black and his socks came up to completely cover his leg.

"My lady,"He said softly. Alice curtseyed back and turned to Arthur who was smiling at Alice. He offered her his arm and she placed her hand on it with a sweet smile.

"Come dear, let's go inside the heat is bad for your complexion, or so I hear,"He said with a chuckle as Alice swatted at him.

Francis and Alfred followed the two inside and glanced at each other as the door's shut behind them.


	2. Alice's Beauty

Dinner for the boys revolved around the fire with a bottle of wine and a duck. They three of them laughed softly as Francis swirled his wine in his glass.

"Ah Arthur I must admit zat zhis place iz beautiful et wonderful," he said as he rest in his chair his eyes lingering lazily on the portraits of Arthur and Alice in the room.

"I thought frogs didn't enjoy be in the British country side," Arthur jested as he finished his glass of wine, slipping into a slight tipsy mode. Francis chuckled, shaking his head.

"Non, mon cher zhis land is beautiful. It has even managed to produce a beautiful flower," Francis said, gesturing to the portrait of Alice. Her long golden hair was cascaded down her back as she sat three quarter profile wearing a dark blue dress with a black corset. Her smile was delicate and her hands rested weakly on her lap.

"Yeah she sure is beautiful Arthur. How are you ever going to let her go?" Alfred asked as he sat up a bit from his relaxed posture. Arthur shot a look at the portrait and smiled.

"I'm just going to have to hope she pick's one of you. If neither of you manage to woo her then I'll simply have to find someone else for her. I can't just let her go off and marry anyone. The person has to be able to provide for her, make her smile and laugh, and...and make her feel needed. I don't want her locked away with seven children to entertain, I want her on the arm of a man," he said as he went to refill his wine glass then second guessed himself, setting the glass and bottle down on the tray.

"Mon cher zhat is so sweet and romantic. Who knew zat zhe Arthur Kirkland was such a romantic man?" He cooed with a chuckle. Arthur rolled his eyes looking at Alfred; he was slightly surprised that he was so quiet.

"Alfred, you okay," he asked looking at him. Alfred's eyes were glued to the portrait. He nodded as he stood.

"I'm tired. I think I'll retire for the night," he said walking out of the room without another sound. His body led him through the beautiful home and up to the room he knew Alice was in. The soft sound of singing reached his ears.

"If you will sing the songs I play, then you shall be my dear, and I will cherish you always, and love you far and near; if you will, in sweet singing, say the songs I play. And if to all my deeper strain a golden rhyme you learn, ah me, to what a rich refrain my striving chords shall turn; if you will learn the deeper strain, the great refrain," Alice sang softly while she brushed her hair.

At the sound of a soft knock Alice set down her brush and stood up. She crossed to the door and paused before opening it. Her eyes grew wide as she saw Alfred standing there.

"Why Mr. Jones, I did not expect you to call upon me so late. Please excue-" Alfred placed a soft finger to her lips.

"No my dear excuse me. You beauty seems to have caught me and brought me to your door. Do you mind if I call on you so late?" He mused. Alice shook her head no as she softly retreated into the room letting him enter. Her room was decorated is dark royal blues and soft powdery golds. Her bed had the curtain's pulled back exposing it to the open air.

"What do I owe the pleasure?" Alice asked sitting in one of the two chair's in her living space. Alfred sat across from her his eyes studying her closely.

"I just wanted to see you," he said with a soft smile. There was a soft gleam in his eyes, as he took her hand a pressed a soft kiss to it. Alice blushed pulling her hand away from him.

"Why Mr. Jones we hardly know each other yet you seem so entranced by my beauty. I should hardly find that gesture appropriate for such a dashing young man such as yourself. Unless, you've resorted to drinking then in many a way this would be appropriate in your mind," Alice said looking at him with a soft pout. Her green eyes showed nothing but worry and wonder as she moved to crouch by his side.

"Dear Alice, you must excuse my rash actions. You see, I'm not as high of class as you are. I come from a moderately wealthy family in America, and I have been educated here but, to my teachers I'm quite dumb," he said sourly clenching his fist. Alice took his fist in her hand and placed a gentle kiss to it. His blue eyes followed her actions until their eyes met.

"You must not say such things. For you to befriend my brother then you must be quite wonderful," She said weakly as she rested her head on his knee. Alfred lifted her chin so that their eyes were able to meet once again.

"I suppose you're right in a sense," he said his hand softly weaving its way into her hair as he let her rest her head back on his knee.

Silence elapsed between the two as he continued to play with her hair. Felling the silky locks weave between his fingers he slowly lifted it to his lips and placed a soft kiss to the tips. The sweet scent of roses and lavender drifted his way.

He let her hair fall as he stood up slowly. Alice lifted her chain to face him as he knelt before her. His hand traced the outline of her jaw as his free hand reached down and grasped hers softly. Alice was stunning and beautiful in every single way he had seen.

"May I court you," Alfred asked as he kissed her hand. Alice's eyes grew wide as saucers as she nodded weakly. Alfred smiled standing up slowly and pulling her to her feet.

"I shall call on you tomorrow to court you," he said kissing her forehead softly as he made his way out of the room leaving Alice completely in shock.


End file.
